epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen Eye
The Frozen Eye is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily in cold areas, such as Glacier Valley (in ) and Crystal Caverns (in ). It is a member of the Eye enemy class. Appearance Frozen Eyes are a white eyeball entrapped in a mass of blue ice (resembling the Eyeball in shape), which is surrounded by four large shards of ice with a sharp point jutting out towards the players. Overview While the finer points vary from game to game, Frozen Eyes essentially have the same general set of attacks; a deluge of ice, with the odd offensive buff and a healthy dose of freezing. They are mid-tier foes, with a decent chance of being a threat on their own, though their ability to Freeze can make groups of them worrying (particularly in EBF3). Offensively, the Frozen Eye's entire arsenal can be weakned with Ice-resistance, though most of them are largely non-elemental. Furthermore, while all single-target, the Frozen Eye has plenty of freezing attacks at its disposal. While in EBF4 this is not too big of a deal (as only two of its attack can Freeze), the EBF3 iteration has every single attack able to inflict Freeze in some fashion, including several multi-hit attacks which have a decent chance of freezing per hit. Of course, the White Mage Dress trivializes this aspect of the EBF3 iteration as it both resists Freeze and liberally casts Regen, helping stop the party from being Freeze-locked. Do also keep in mind that since more or less all of its attacks are single target, it is unlikely that a Frozen Eye can Freeze the entire party. It is also worth noting that the Frozen Eye is able to buff its own offenses. They will be raised somewhat in EBF4 while they reach alarming levels in EBF3, though the Frozen Eye on its own is not particularly strong. Defensively, the Frozen Eye has varying elemental resistances, though it always absorbs and . They are always weak to but particularly and , making Eruption, Bullet Hell and Air Strike great options when fighting them. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and casts several spells. |HP = 120 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 18 |AP = 3 |Gold = 15 |fire = -70% |ice = 200% |water = 200% |wind = 100% |earth = -40% |poison = 100% |bomb = -60% |psn = 100% |item1name = Ice Cream |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Ice Crystal |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Pearl |item3chance = 5% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 130 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 3 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4.2 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 25 |AP = 2.5 |SP = 2.5 |Gold = 25 |fire = -80% |thunder = -50% |ice = 200% |earth = -50% |poison = 50% |bomb = -80% |water = 200% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |syphon = -100% |item1name = Solid Water |item1chance = 30% |item2name = Glass |item2chance = 50% |item3name = Rainbow Gems |item3chance = 40% |item4name = Bubble Stone |item4chance = 10% }} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Double Tackle |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 30/2 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Ice |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Grind |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40/4 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Deep Freeze |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 45 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Ice |StatusChance4 = 60% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Hailstorm |Target5 = Everyone |Power5 = 22/4 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 2% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 200% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = Allies will be hit only for 20/4 power and won't ever be Frozen. |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 70% 70% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Frost Arrow |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 55 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 80% |Element5 = Ice |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Tackle; * Syphoned → Tackle (1/3), Double Tackle (1/3), Grind (1/3); * Otherwise → Tackle (1/6), Double Tackle (1/6), Grind (1/6), Deep Freeze (1/6), Hailstorm (1/6), Buff (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Tackle (1/3), Double Tackle (1/3), Grind (1/3); * Otherwise → Tackle (1/6), Double Tackle (1/6), Grind (1/6), Iceshard (1/6), Frost Arrow (1/6), Buff (1/6). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4